


Names on the Wind

by Drozdy



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Cheating, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drozdy/pseuds/Drozdy
Summary: He finds him in a hotel room, in a shady, expensive building.The glass doors are open, letting the cold wind inside, making the cape flutter. He's landing on the balcony of the penthouse suite when he sees him. He's like an offering, naked and splayed open on the bed. Discarded.His eyes are dark and Clark can smell latex and sex. A heavy cologne that's not Bruce's fills the room.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/OMC(implied), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	Names on the Wind

It's close to 3am when Clark hears the familiar sound of his name in the wind, uttered in a familiar voice. He's already half awake, listening to the sounds of the city but he would have heard it either way, same as that heartbeat that is always in the back of his mind, a steady soundtrack of his world. 

It's just a quiet "Clark." but there's note in it, something hidden, something that has him out of his window and searching in seconds. He listens for that metronome now.

He finds him in a hotel room, in a shady, expensive building.The glass doors are open, letting the cold wind inside, making the cape flutter. He's landing on the balcony of the penthouse suite when he sees him. He's like an offering, naked and splayed open on the bed. Discarded. 

His eyes are dark and Clark can smell latex and sex. A heavy cologne that's not Bruce's fills the room.

God, the way he is looking at him. Clark can feel his eyes burn, hears the way Bruce's breathing deepens in response. The falling shut of those lashes is an invitation so he steps closer to that rumpled bed, climbs on so he can feel the way the sheets are cold. How Bruce is so cold.

He wraps his fingers around an ankle, can't help but bring it to his lips, taste that skin. He trails his mouth up and up, his hand fitting behind a knee, pulling Bruce open. The smell of cologne is heady on Clark's tongue but he wants to make him clean.

He's wet down there, stretched. He hears the tiny sound Bruce makes in the back of his throat when he puts his mouth there, it may as well have been a shout. "Clark." again, a whisper.

But he's already pulling off the suit and climbing up the bed to kiss that red mouth, licking deep. Bruce's legs wrap around his waist and he fills him with a slow, deep thrust that rocks the bed into the wall.

"You're mine" he says, whispers it into Bruce's ear while he breathes hard underneath him, around him. "I'm never letting you go. I love you and you're mine" he repeats it fervently.

Hoping to wipe the self-hate in Bruce's eyes, the black look of guilt and disgust.

"Mine" he says over and over as he fucks him into the bed, making it creak and bang, desperate to replace whatever sleazy monster Bruce was forced to touch with himself. 

"I love you" he says as he holds him close and kisses his cheeks and temples and lips until his cruel eyes turn softer and his breathing turns ragged sharp that one last time.

That's when Clark let's go and buries himself deep and comes with Bruce's hands in his hair and Bruce's clean taste on his tongue.

They lay there together, with the rising sun caressing Bruce's eyelids while he sleeps, finally shielded from the cold.


End file.
